Psyché
by trekkie02
Summary: Est on toujours sûr de la réalité qui nous entoure ? Et si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ou crut vivre n'était qu'illusion ? Et s'ils devaient choisir entre leur folie et la réalité ? Et vous qu'est ce que vous choisiriez ?
1. Chapter 1

psyché

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Folie

**Spoilers:**Le début de la saison 7 !

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Est on toujours sûr de la réalité qui nous entoure ? Et si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ou crut vivre n'était qu'illusion ? Et s'ils devaient choisir entre leur folie et la réalité ? Et vous qu'est ce que vous choisiriez ?Spéciale dédicace à didine pour m'avoir aidé à l'écrire , et m'avoir fait ce magnifique wall pour l'illustrer .

-« Voyons Jack , ces données sur Psyché sont extraordinaires ! » s'enthousiasmait Daniel, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le temple , quelques heures plus tôt .

Dieu sait qu'il aimait ce jeune homme comme un frère … Mais quand il se mettait à déblatérer sur leur découverte , il lui donnait mal à la tête .

-« Composez , Carter ! » marmonna Jack , alors que Daniel continuait à lui parler des découvertes qu'il avait faites sur P7X366.

-« Jack vous ne m'écoutez pas ! » lui reprocha l'archéologue .

-« Mais si Daniel , je vous écoute . » le contredis le colonel , d'une voix lasse , lançant un regard désespéré à Teal'C .

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil désabusé . Il avait bien perçut l'appel au secours muet du colonel , mais il savait que ça ne servirai à rien d'essayer d'endiguer le discours du jeune homme .

-« Non vous en m'écoutez pas ! » continua Daniel . « Vous ne vous … »

-« A qui parles tu , mon époux ? » lui demanda soudain une voix trop familière .

Daniel se retourna lentement , pétrifié …. Ça ne pouvait … C'était impossible …. Songea-t-il en se retournant lentement .

Quelques secondes plus tôt il se tenait devant la Porte des Etoiles argumentant avec Jack comme il le faisait toujours … Sam était en train de composer leur code de retour , et Teal'C … était Teal'C …

Mais là le décor n'avait plus rien à voir avec la clairière de P7X366 où s'élevait la Porte … Désormais , il se trouvait dans une grotte au sol battu , et sur le seuil se découpait une silhouette qu'il s'était désespéré de ne plus revoir et qu'aujourd'hui son esprit craignait de reconnaître … Sur le seuil , se tenait Sha'Re … sa femme .


	2. Chapter 2

Rien de ce qui l'entourait n'existait quelques seconde auparavant , il en était certain …

Pourtant cette cellule lui rappelait ….

-« A genoux devant ton dieu ! » lui ordonna la voix de Bra'Tac en entrant dans la pièce suivit d'Apophis et de sa suite .

-« Ce n'est pas un Dieu ! » cracha Teal'C . La soudaine apparition du Goa'uld l'avait un instant désarçonner , et seul son instinct avait répondu . Apophis était mort … Bon d'accord , il avait toujours eut une fâcheuse manie de revenir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins … Mais depuis quand Bra'Tac …« Ce n'est qu'un parasite dans le corps d'un hôte ! Et tu le sais très bien Bra'Tac ! » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'officier . Comment Bra'Tac pouvait il se préter à ça ? « Qu'avez vous fait de mes amis ? » demanda-t-il agressivement au Goa'uld

-« Maître pardonnez lui ! » intervint le Jaffa , à l'adresse d'Apophis dont les yeux commençaient déjà à briller . « C'est son état qui le fait parler . » continua-t-il obséquieusement .

-« Tu as de la chance , Teal' C . Ton dieu sait que les Kel'Tac ne contrôlent plus leur paroles . » répondit le Goa'uld , la voix déformée . Savourant un instant la réaction de Tea'C à ses paroles .  
Le jeune homme avait blêmit … Un Kel'Tac … Un fou … Cette cellule … Doucement , les éléments se mettait en place dans son esprit ….

-« Tu ne dois ta survie… » continua le Goa'uld , « Qu'à l'intervention de Maître Bra'Tac . »

-« Teal'C a gagné maintes batailles en votre nom , maître . » lui rappela le vieux Jaffa , humblement . « Et je suis sûr qu'il pourra en gagner d'autres si nous lui laissons une chance de guérir . »

Un Kel'Tac … Chez les Jaffas on tuait les Kel'Tac … Aucunes faiblesses n'étaient tolérer ! songea le jeune homme alors qu'Apophis semblait réfléchir .

-« Tu as de la chance … » se contenta de répondre le Goa'Uld avant de sortir sans plus d'explications emmenant tout ses gardes avec lui .

-« Mon fils tu dois te reprendre. » lui dit doucement Bra'Tac avant de le laisser seul .

Se reprendre ? … Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve comment sortir de cette cellule … Il fallait qu'il retrouve SG1 …

* * *

-« Bonjour Colonel O'Neill ! » le salua la voix basse de l'homme qui se tenait assis sur le lit en face de lui , alors qu'il venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux .

-« Bonjour ?… » répéta-t-il machinalement . Où était il ? se demanda-t-il , la lumière blanche du plafonnier l'aveuglait , l'empêchant de distinguer le visage de l'homme . Une blouse blanche … Il portait une blouse blanche … Un médecin … Il avait dût se passer quelque chose à leur retour … Il devait être à l'hôpital … « Où sont ils ? » demanda-t-il s'inquiêtant de son équipe .

-« De qui parlez vous colonel ? » lui demanda gentiment l'homme .

-« De Carter , du Docteur Jackson et de Teal'C … » lui expliqua Jack , songeant que pour un médecin celui ci n'avait pas l'esprit très vif . Il faudrait qu'il en parle au général…

-« Ah … oui … » se contenta de commenter le médecin , d'une voix gênée , lui faisant brutalement relever la tête . Leur était il arrivé quelque chose ? ! « Vos amis imaginaires… Nous sommes justement ici pour en parler . » continua-t-il .

Imaginaires ? Mais de quoi voulait il parler ! se demanda Jack sentant une sueur glacée, lui coulait dans le dos , en reconnaissant soudain l'endroit où il se trouvait . Ce n'était pas seulement la lumière blanche du plafonnier qui l'avait aveuglée … En fait tout était blanc dans la pièce . Depuis la blouse du médecin , au drap du lit , au carrelage du sol … tout jusqu'aux murs capitonnés de la cellule de l'hôpital psychiatrique , où il venait de se réveiller .

* * *

-« Je vous le dis et je vous le répète , je ne suis pas Capitaine ! Je suis le major Samantha Carter ! Bon Dieu mais appeler le Pentagone , il vous le confirmeront ! » répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois au moins au médecin arrogant qui l'interrogeait .

-« Mais bien sûr Capitaine . » se contenta de lui répondre le jeune homme.

-« Major ! » insista-t-elle . Depuis qu'elle s'était réveiller , elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar !

Elle s'était réveillée dans ce qui ressemblait à une cellule capitonnée . Elle avait à peine eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits que ce type en blouse blanche , se prétendant médecin , avait débarqué dans la pièce en l'appelant Capitaine .

Depuis elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était major , et non plus capitaine .

-« Et comment aurions nous obtenus cette promotion ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton condescendant . Manifestement il pensait avoir affaire au délire d'une malade mentale .

-« Nous l'avons obtenus pour avoir sauvé le SGC d'une invasion ! » explosa-t-elle , sarcastique , supposant que si elle était dans cet hôpital militaire , ce qu'elle pouvait déduire de l'uniforme que le médecin portait sous sa blouse , il devait être au courant .

-« Le SGC … » répéta-t-il songeur .

-« Ecoutez tout ça ne sert à rien ! » s'énerva-t-elle , ce type était obtus , et refusait visiblement d'admettre les plus simple évidence . « Appelez le général Hammond , il vous confirmera que je suis bien le major Samantha Carter , et que j'appartiens à l'unité de SG1 ! »

-« C'est bien tout le problème , major . » commença le médecin , ironique . « Il n'y a pas d'unité SG1 dans l'US Air Force . » conclut-il froidement , la regardant droit dans les yeux .


	3. Chapter 3

-« Sha'Re ? » balbutia Daniel , en tendant une main vers l'apparition , avant de reculer brutalement . « Non ! tu est morte ! » lui hurla-t-il au visage . L'imaginer vivante , lui faisait trop mal !

Maintes fois dans ses rêves il avait imaginer qu'elle était toujours en vie . Qu'il trouvait un moyen de la ramener … Comme cette première fois sur Abydos … Maintes fois il s'était laisser aller à rêver de ce qu'aurai put être leur vie sans les Goa'uld … Sans la Porte … pour se réveiller en larmes , la bouche amère et le cœur lourd , réalisant que rien de tout cela ne pourrai être … et réalisant que sans les Goa'ulds ou la Porte jamais il ne l'aurai rencontrer …

-« Voyons mon époux …. » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner en cherchant à s'approcher de lui, alors qu'il reculait vers le fond de la grotte , persuadés que si elle le touchait il serai incapable de lui faire face . « Père ! » cria-t-elle en le voyant la fuir .

-« Tu est morte ! » répéta-t-il . « Et vous aussi ! » hurla-t-il à Kasouf en voyant celui-ci rentré dans la grotte . « Oma si c'est une épreuve pour me punir , vous avez réussi ! » hurla-t-il parlant au plafond , en tapant son poing contre la pierre . Il n'aurait jamais crut que les anciens puissent être aussi cruels , mais peut-être était ce leur manière de lui faire payer ce qu'ils considérer comme une faute … Peut-être que l'avoir désascensionné et volé sa mémoire ne leur suffisait pas ….

-« Mon fils … » l'arrêta Kasouf . « Mais à qui parles tu ? Il n'y a personne ici , que ta femme et moi . »

Daniel le regarda , il paraissait si réel . Et elle aussi … Ils étaient si réels que ça lui faisait mal .

-« Mon époux , pourquoi te fait tu tant de mal ? » lui demanda Sha'Re , en regardant sa main .  
Suivant son regard , il regarda sa main écorchée , du sang suintant par les plaies qu'il venait de s'infliger . Ça aussi c'était réel … trop réel … comme la douleur qui irradiait de ses articulations ….

* * *

-« Tiens il faut que tu mange . » lui dit Bra'Tac , déposant devant lui un plateau de nourriture .

-« Je n'ai pas faim . » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre . « Où sont mes amis ? » ajouta-t-il.

-« Tes amis sont au combat pour leur dieu , Teal'C . Tout comme toi autrefois . » lui répondit sereinement son vieux maître .

-« Je ne parle pas de Jaffas , je parle du colonel O'Neill , du major Carter et du docteur Jackson ! » lui précisa hargneusement le jeune homme . « Les guerriers de la Tau'Ri ! »

-« Des guerriers de la Tau'Ri ? » s'étonna Bra'Tac . « Je refusais d'y croire , mais finalement je crois que les Dieux ont réellement troublé ton esprit , mon fils ! Tu sais bien que la Tau'Ri n'existe pas ! Ce n'est qu'une légende ! »

* * *

Imaginaires … Le médecin venait de partir … Imaginaires … Il avait au moins accepté de chercher Carter et Daniel , mais il refusait tout net de chercher Teal'C …

Imaginaires … Non c'était impossible …. D'après le toubib ça faisait 7 ans qu'il était dans cet hôpital … Après sa mise à la retraite , il aurait fait une tentative de suicide , et il ne s'était raté que de peu … Depuis il vivait dans un monde de fantasmes issus de son esprit , où il sauvait le monde , persuadé que son fils était mort en se tirant une balle dans la tête …

Imaginaires …. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu , tout les gens qui constituait sa vie n'aurait été que le fruit d'esprit dérangé … Dire qu'il s'était souvent interrogé sur sa santé mentale , et que les médecins du SGC l'avait toujours rassurés … Et maintenant , lui ne doutait plus de sa santé mentale , mais son médecin par contre ….

Doucement il se laissa glisser au sol . Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans cette cellule … Il devrai peut-être leur demander un yoyo songea-t-il avant de réaliser qu'ils en lui en donnerai jamais un … Ils auraient trop peur qu'il se pende avec .

* * *

Le SGC n'existait pas ? Pas plus que SG1 ? …D'après le médecin elle aurait fait une dépression nerveuse ! Comme si elle avait les nerfs fragiles ! Non , il devait forcément y avoir une autre solution !

Ils se tenaient devant la Porte , elle s'apprétait à composer le code pour rentrer , se remémora-t-elle . Daniel et le colonel se tenaient derrière elle , Daniel n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses dernières découvertes dans le temple … Il parlait de … Oh ! Craps ! Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi il parlait ! La prochaine fois … S'il y avait une prochaine fois … Il fallait qu'il y en est une ….elle l'écouterai plus attentivement !C'était promis ! …. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne ! songea-t-elle , cherchant désespérement dans sa mémoire . La solution était là tout prés … Elle le sentait !….


	4. Chapter 4

-« Tu est morte … » répétait-il , avec de moins en moins de conviction . L'espoir qu'il sentait dans son esprit était plus fort que tout … Peut-être que Jack et Teal'C avait eut tort … peut-être qu'un des Jaffas d'Amonhet avait réussi à la sauver . Même si le Goa'uld en elle était mort …Peut-être ….

-« Je suis bien en vie mon époux… » lui souffla-t-elle doucement , en s'approchant pour lui caresser la joue , lui arrachant un gémissement .

La caresse de sa main sur sa joue … Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne … Elle lui manquait tellement … C'était forcément réel ….

-« Mon fils , quel mal te ronge ? » lui demanda Kasouf inquiet . « Depuis des semaines tu est enfermé ici , ne cessant de répéter des paroles insensées à propos du Chaap'aï . Et aujourd'hui tu dis que ma fille , ta femme est morte ? et que je suis mort aussi … Que t'arrive-t-il , mon fils ? »

Ce qui lui arrivait … Peut-être perdait il juste la tête …

* * *

-«Tu n'a rien mangé . » constata Bra'Tac . « Tu ne peux pas guérir si tu ne mange pas. Et si tu ne guéri pas , tu ne pourra pas retourner te battre . Alors de quelle utilité sera-tu à Notre Seigneur Apophis si tu ne peux pas te battre ? De quelle utilité sera tu à ta famille ? » Insista-t-il en jetant un regard vers la porte de la cellule .

Suivant le regard de son maître , il découvrit Dré'auc et Ryac , sur le seuil de la porte . Tout les deux paraissait désespéré par ce qu'ils voyaient , mais en bonne santé …

Tout cela ne faisait que lui prouvé que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion …

-« Ma femme est morte . » se contenta-t-il d'annoncer sans émotion . Il avait toujours respecté Dré'auc , mais aujourd'hui il reconnaissait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé … du moins pas comme elle l'aurait voulu …

-« Comment peux tu dire ça père ! » s'insurgea Ryac entrant dans la cellule alors que sa mère explosait en sanglot .

-« Calme toi Ryac … C'est la maladie qui le fait parler comme ça . » intervint Bra'Tac , en le retenant .

-« Ryac … » l'appela sa mère , entre deux sanglots . « Ton père n'est pas lui-même , en ce moment … Tu sais bien … »

Malgré lui Teal'C sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le jeune homme détourner la tête . Il savait que ce n'était pas son fils … pourtant il souffrait de le voir souffrir …

-« Ryac , ton père est très malade » insista Bra'Tac . « Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour le guérir . Nous avons déjà réussi à guérir son corps quand il a enlevé son symbiote … Maintenant c'est son esprit qui doit guérir , pour qu'il puisse redevenir le guerrier que nous connaissons . » continua le Jaffa , avant de les entraîner à l'extérieur .

Son symbiote ?…. songea Teal'C … Non , il n'avait plus de symbiote ! La Trétonine l'avait remplacé ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir de symbiote ! se révolta-t-il alors même qu'il ressentait les mouvements désordonnés de la larve qui s'agitait au niveau de son estomac .

* * *

-« Colonel O'Neill , j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » lui annonça le médecin en entrant dans sa cellule .

-« Laquelle ? Vous avez compris que vous vous trompiez et vous avez décidé de me laisser sortir d'ici ? » proposa ironiquement Jack . Si ce type avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer , alors c'était sûrement une catastrophe .

-« Voyons colonel … » le tança le médecin . Ce type l'énervait prodigieusement , songea Jack . Complétement débile ! « J'étais juste venu vous annoncer que compte tenu de vos progrés … »

-« Mes progrés ?… » répéta Jack , sceptique .

-« Vos progrès . » répéta le médecin . « En 7 ans c'est la première fois que vous admettez la réalité de cette cellule . Que vous admettez ma réalité . » lui expliqua-t-il sans remarquer que Jack levait les yeux au ciel .

Sa réalité ?… Bien sûr qu'il croyait en sa réalité … En tout cas à la réalité du piège dans lequel il se trouvait .

-« Compte tenu de tout de tout cela , nous avons décidé que vous aviez le droit de recevoir des visites ! » lui annonça , triomphalement le médecin , avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-« Jack ?…. » mumura Sarah , incertaine de la conduite à tenir sur le pas de la porte .

Voilà qui était nouveau , songea Jack en se relevant … S'il s'agissait d'un piège des Goa'ulds …

-« Papa ? »

Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêtait de battre en entendant la voix . Le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté de Sarah , aurait eut le même âge que …. Mais c'était impossible ….

-« Charlie ? » murmura-t-il , incrédule …

* * *

-« Donc si je comprends bien , vous , le colonel O'Neill , le docteur Jackson et un extra terrestre du nom de Teal'C vous passez un anneau … »

-« La Porte des Etoiles ! » le corrigea Sam . C'était la 3 ème fois qu'elle racontait son histoire à ce type … Pourquoi elle s'obstinait ?

-« La Porte des Etoiles . » répéta-t-il conciliant . « Pour vous rendre sur d'autres planètes ?… C'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui ! » soupira-t-elle d'une voix lasse . Si seulement , ce type pouvait la laisser seule , elle pourrait essayer de se concentrer sur ce que Daniel leur avait dit quand ils étaient devant la porte .

-« Et vous sauvez la Terre d'invasion extra-terrestre … Et c'est comme ça que vous avez obtenu votre promotion … » continua le médecin .

-« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle .

-« Et vous ne trouvez rien d'extraordinaire à tout ça ? Vous parlez d'extra-terrestre , de vaisseaux spatiales …. Et tout ça vous semble normal ? Qu'un tel projet ait put rester secret vous semble crédible ? » argumenta le médecin .

Sam se troubla un instant . Si elle se mettait à la place du psychiatre , elle était sûre qu'elle non plus ne croirai pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait …. C'est vrai d'un point de vue extérieur tout ça semblait … Incroyable …Et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu serai ….

Non ! Elle refusait d'y croire ! tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ne pouvait pas être un mensonge ! … Il fallait que ce soit vrai !

-« Et si tout ça n'est vraiment qu'un délire de mon esprit malade , alors comment aurais je put imaginer le général Hammond ? Le colonel O'Neill ? Le docteur Daniel Jackson ? Je suis une scientifique docteur . Pas un écrivain . » lui rétorqua-t-elle .

-« Capitaine … » commença le médecin .

-« Major ! » lui hurla-t-elle .

-« Major , si vous y tenez . » reprit le docteur . « Vous souffrez du complexe du héros . Vous avez été traumatisé par le décés de votre mère . Ce qui vous a poussez à entrer dans l'air Force . Une manière comme une autre d'essayer de conjurer le sort , et d'essayer de sauver des vies . Vous étiez déjà très limite . Et quand votre père est mort… »

-« Pardon ? » sursauta-t-elle .

-« Vous vous souvenez bien que votre père est mort d'un lymphone foudroyant , n'est ce pas ? » répéta le médecin avec douceur .

-« Non ! Il est en vie ! » s'écria-t-elle . « Il a fusionné avec Selmack … »

-« Samantha … Selmak n'a jamais existé … Vous vous rappelez ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Il perdait la tête … Il voulait la perdre … Il ne voulait plus souffrir … Elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait ….Et Jack …. Et Sam … Et Teal'C …. La Terre … tout ces mots il aurait voulu les enfouir au fond de sa mémoire , ne plus se les rappeler … Il aurait voulu que tout ce qu'elle lui disait soit vrai …

Doucement , il tendit la main vers son visage … Elle lui manquait tellement …

-« Mon époux … » murmura-t-elle , en se frottant contre sa main .

-« Où sont ils ? » demanda-t-il , résigné , les larmes aux yeux . Il savait qu'elle est Kasouf ne pouvait pas être réels …

-« De qui parles tu mon époux ? » lui demanda-t-elle , visiblement perdue .

-« De mes amis . » lui précisa , doucement , Daniel , en glissant sa main sur son cou .

-« De quels amis parles tu , mon fils ? » l'interrogea Kasouf , surpris .

-« Je parle du colonel Jack O'Neill , du Major Samantha Carter et du Jaffa Teal'C ! » s'écria-t-il , brutalement sans lâcher Sha're .

-«Je ne connais personne de ce nom , mon fils . Et ma fille non plus . Ces êtres non jamais existés . » insista Kasouf .

-« Jamais existés ?… » éclata-t-il d'un rire hystérique . « Bien sûr que si ils existent ! » hurla-t-il , « Ce sont eux qui nous ont aidés quand Apophis est ses gardes sont revenus après la mort de Râ ! Vous ne pouvez pas les avoir oublier ! »

-« La mort de Râ ? » répéta Kasouf , en se signant . Visiblement térrifié . « Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles , mon fils . »

-« Mon époux , ton esprit est perturbés , comment peux tu imaginer que notre Seigneur puissent mourir , les Dieux sont immortels ! » lui rappela Sha're en lui caressant le bras.

Râ … en vie ….

* * *

Un symbiote … Il portait toujours un symbiote … Alors …peut-être qu'il avaient raison .. peut-être … Non ! Il avait choisi de combattre les faux Dieux aux côtés des Tau'Ri ! Ils existaient forcément ! Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il les avait vu ….

Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un piège !

-« Ton monde n'est pas le mien , vieil homme ! » hurla-t-il en jetant l'écuelle que Bra'Tac avait posé devant lui contre le mur . « Jamais plus je ne servirai de faux Dieux ! » continua-t-il en se relevant , menaçant .

Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvaient être ceux qu'ils prétendaient être ! Il allait sortir d'ici , et rien n'y personne ne l'en empêcherai !

-« Teal'C ! » s'écria Bra'Tac . « C'est la maladie qui te fait dire ça ! » lui dit il , en lui bloquant le passage .

-« Ecartes toi vieil homme ! » lui ordonna le Jaffa , l'attrapant par le col de son armure, quand celui ci refusa de bouger .

-« Teal'C , je t'en prie ! » intervint Dre'auc , s'accrochant à son bras .

-« Père ! » cria Ryac , affolé .

Se tournant vers lui , Teal'C vit l'incompréhension et la peur dans les yeux de son fils . Il se souvenait de ce regard … O'Neill et le major Carter avait eut le même quand le Daniel Jackson avait perdu la tête à cause des larves de Machello … A moins qu'ils n'aient jamais existé ….

* * *

Charlie en vie … Non , Charlie était mort des années plus tôt ! Une balle dans la tête , c'est lui qui avait ramassé son corps sans vie , essayant de ne pas voir le trou béant à l'arrière de son crâne , d'où s'échappait la vie … C'est lui qui l'avait mis dans la voiture, roulant comme un fou vers l'hôpital … Pourtant , il savait déjà … Il l'avait sut dés qu'il avait vu son corps … « _C'était ton arme_ » lui avait elle reproché quand les médecins avait abandonnés , résignés , le corps de leur fils … C'était les seuls mots qu'elle avait prononcés ….

-« Papa ? » répéta l'adolescent , en s'approchant de lui , le faisant instinctivement reculer .

-« Tu est mort … » souffla-t-il d'une voix apeurée qu'il ne reconnaissait pas . Se recroquevillant sur lui même .

-« Je vais très bien , papa . » s'étonna le jeune homme . « Regarde ! » ajouta-t-il .

-« Tu est mort ! » lui hurla Jack au visage ! Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça ! Songea-t-il , en sentant la souffrance qui irradiait sa poitrine , il avait l'impression de se déchirer en 2 .

-« Reculez ! » ordonna le médecin à Charlie .

-« Mais papa ? » insista-t-il .

-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe , docteur ? » demanda Sarah , inquiète , retenant son fils auprès d'elle .

-« C'est ce que je craignais , la psychose de votre mari a justifié ses envies suicidaires par la mort de votre fils . Je pensais que les progrès qu'il avait réalisé ces derniers jours lui permettrai d'admettre la présence de Charlie … » leur expliqua le médecin . « Mais apparemment je me trompais … » ajouta-t-il en regardant le coin de la cellule où Jack s'était réfugié se balançant sur lui-même , répétant la même phrase …

* * *

Jamais existé ?… Si la Porte n'avait jamais existée … Alors , oui , son père était mort … réalisa-t-elle , effondrée .

-« Non ! non ! » répéta-t-elle , comme pour se protéger des paroles du médecin . « Mon père est en vie ! »

-« Samantha ! » insista plus fermement le médecin . « Votre père est mort , un an après votre mariage . C'est alors que vous avez commencé à vous imaginer que vous l'aviez sauvé en le _fusionnant_ à un … » lui expliqua-t-il en relisant ses notes « Rok'ra. »

-« Un Tok'Ra … » le corrigea-t-elle machinalement, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle . « Ça signifie littéralement Contre Râ … » S'il avait raison … comment pouvait elle savoir ça . …

-« A priori nous pensons que la mort de votre père à fait ressurgir chez vous le besoin de sauver les êtres qui vous sont chers . C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes inventé ce monde de rêves au côtés d'une équipe qui sauve tout les jours la Terre . Et quand votre mari a essayé de vous ramener … »

-« Mon mari ?… » l'interrompit elle . « Je suis pas mariée ! »

-« Sam ! Vous avez épouser Jonas Hanson , il y a 7 ans . Et quand il a essayé de vous raisonner , vous avez essayé de le tuer . C'est comme ça que vous avez atterri ici. » la corrigea le médecin .

-« Le tuer ?… Jonas … » Elle avait épousé Jonas ?… Impossible ils s'étaient séparé juste avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le projet Stargate tout les deux … Par contre , le tuer c'était plausible , après tout c'est elle qui l'avait poussé dans le vortex …Même si il avait essayé de les tuer en premier . « Je n'ai pas épousé Jonas … » répéta-t-elle . Ça c'était hors de question !

-« Vraiment ?… » lui demanda le médecin en se relevant pour ouvrir la porte de sa cellule . « Entrez . » ordonna-t-il en s'effaçant poliment devant l'homme qui pénétrait dans la pièce .


	6. Chapter 6

-« Si Râ est en vie , et que mes amis n'ont jamais existés , alors comment expliqué vous que je soit ici ? » demanda-t-il , brutalement . Si vraiment ils avaient raison , alors … il n'était jamais venu sur Abydos et lui et Sha're ne s'étaient pas mariés …

Non ! Non ! Il fallait que tout soit vrai . Il préférai la douleur de l'avoir perdu à la douleur de ne l'avoir jamais connu , songea-t-il , en posant doucement son front sur le sien , tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux .

-« Je ne comprend pas , mon fils . De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda Kasouf , alors qu'il se perdait dans la douceur des caresses de Sha're .

-« Je parle de ma présence ici ! Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Comment suis arrivé ici ? » répéta-t-il , énervé , sans relever la tête .

-« Tu as toujours été ici , Daniel … » lui souffla sa femme . « Tu ne te rappelle pas , nous avons grandi ensemble … »

-« Ensemble ?… » une part de lui aurait tant souhaiter s'abandonner à ces mensonges … Mais comment ça aurait put être possible … se demanda-t-il en relevant la tête , suivant un instant des yeux la tâche de lumière qui glissait sur le sol , avant de comprendre qu'elle provenait de ses lunettes …

Doucement , se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sha're , il ôta ses lunettes , tordues , elles étaient rafistolée avec du scotch comme la dernière fois … quand Jack était revenu le chercher ….

Instinctivement , il se tourna vers Kasouf et sa femme , leur vêtements étaient toujours ceux d'une tribu de nomade du désert … Une tribu pour qui la technologie de ses lunettes était impossible .

-« Et ça ? » leur demanda-t-il en les leur montrant . « Comment vous l'expliquez ? »

* * *

-« Ecartes toi ! » répéta Teal'C à l'adresse de Bra'Tac repoussant résolument le regard de son fils au fond de sa conscience .

-« Père , vous ne pouvez pas sortir ! Notre Seigneur Apophis ne vous le pardonnerez pas ! » essaya de le convaincre Ryac .

-« Apophis n'est pas mon Seigneur ! » lui répondit le Jaffa , violemment en repoussant brutalement Bra'Tac contre le mur .

-« Teal'C ! » s'écria Dré'auc en se précipitant auprès de Bra'Tac .

-« Père ! » s'indigna son fils , furieux de voir son vieux maître maltraité .

-« C'est le Kel'Tac qui te fait agir , Teal'C ! » réagit Bra'Tac , en se relevant péniblement , aidé par Dré'auc et Ryac .

-« Père je t'en prie ! » Le supplia encore le jeune homme , alors qu'il s'apprétait à passer la porte , cherchant à le ramener à la raison . « Pense à nous . »

Levant un sourcil , Teal'C se retourna doucement .

-« Il y a longtemps , j'ai choisi de combattre pour la liberté de mon peuple , et ce quoiqu'il en coûte . » annonça-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide , avant de se retourner pour quitter la cellule .

-« Apophis va te tuer ! » lui hurla la voix de son fils dans son dos , alors qu'il s'éloignait .

Si Apophis devait le tuer alors qu'il le fasse , car rien ni personne ne l'empêcherai de retrouver ses amis .

* * *

Charlie était mort ! Il était mort ! La douleur avait été trop forte , pour qu'il ait put l'imaginer ! Tout ceci n'était qu'illusion … Une trop séduisante illusion …

-« Colonel O'Neill , je suis navré . » s'excusa le psychiatre , « Je pensais sincèrement que vous étiez désormais assez solide pour supporter de voir votre fils . Et je me suis trompé, j'en suis désolé . »

Désolé … ce type était désolé ? Il y avait forcément une autre explication … rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai … Tout plus tôt que ça … A moins que tout ne soit la vérité … Peut-être avait il raison … Après tout , s'il avait vraiment fait une dépression … Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aurait fallut qu'il se trouve une bonne raison pour se suicider … Une raison assez puissante pour passer outre son instinct de survie … Cet instinct de survie qu'il avait passer sa vie à exercer , à affiner …. Peu-être avait il raison …

-« Carter … Je veux voir Carter . » déclara-t-il au médecin . Si vraiment , rien de ces 7 dernières années n'étaient vrai , alors , Carter aussi était une illusion , et il ne pourrai pas la retrouver …

-« Colonel O'Neill … » commença le médecin .

-« Je veux voir Carter ! » le coupa Jack en articulant chaque mot . « J'admettrai toutes les réalités que vous voudrez après , mais … Je veux voir Carter ! »

-« Très bien , je vais voir ce que je peux faire . » lui promis le médecin avant de le quitter.

* * *

_-« On a toujours crut que Psyché était une légende … » _

-« Bonjour Samantha . » la salua Jonas en entrant dans sa cellule , alors que la voix de Daniel revenait hanter sa mémoire .

-« Jonas . » lui répondit elle froidement , en reculant . Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui . En tout cas , il avait bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu éreinté et rendu fou par le soleil , se prenant pour Dieu le père en personne … Quoique de ce côté là il se soit toujours pris pour Dieu le père … Mais c'était moins flagrant .

-« Le docteur dit que tu as fait de gros progrès … » hésita-t-il .

-« Des progrès ? » répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil sceptique .

-« Mais bien sûr Samantha , vous avez fait de gros progrès . Pour la première fois vous accepter mon existence . » lui expliqua le médecin , sans paraître comprendre le regard sarcastique qu'elle lui lançait .

-« Il m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de l'accident ? » enchaîna Jonas , visiblement gêné . Avant de poursuivre devant le regard froid qu'elle lui lançait . « Tu ne te rappelle probablement pas … euh … Tu m'a poussé dans la piscine … tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que j'étais dangereux , que je n'étais pas Dieu … tu as essayer de me noyer Sam. »

-« Ne m'appelle pas Sam ! » lui interdit elle . « Tu as essayé de nous tué le colonel O'Neill et moi . » lui rappela-t-elle .

-« Jonas , dites moi .. » intervint le médecin . « Quand le colonel O'Neill est il intervenu dans votre relation ? »

-« Quand … euh oui … ce jour là , toi et moi on s'était disputé … je ne me rappelle même plus pourquoi … Mais on a bien failli rompre . Pourtant on s'est réconciliés … Et je t'ai demandé en mariage , c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu m'a dit qu'on t'avait affecté sous les ordres du colonel O'Neill . » répondit docilement Jonas .

-« Je me souviens parfaitement de cette dispute , et on a rompu toi et moi . Justement parce qu'on venait de m'offrir une promotion au SGC et que tu voulais que j'abandonne le service actif . » le corrigea Sam . Elle se souvenait parfaitement de toute cette histoire .

-« Vous vouliez qu'elle abandonne le service actif ? » demanda le médecin .

-« Pas exactement , mais je voulais qu'elle accepte un poste de bureau afin qu'on puisse se marier et avoir des enfants . Et d'ailleurs tu as accepté ! » lui lança son ancien amant avec conviction .

Alors là c'était sûr ils déliraient ! Jamais elle n'aurai accepté !


	7. Chapter 7

-« Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles , mon fils … » protesta Kasouf , alors que Daniel marchait sur lui , ses lunettes à la main .

-« Je parle de ça ! » lui cria Daniel , en brandissant ses lunettes .

-« Voyons , mon époux , c'est Râ qui t'en a fait présent … » lui rappela Sha're en essayant de l'arrêter .

-« Râ ?… Râ m'aurai fait présent d'une paire de lunettes cassées ?… Mais tu fait défaut à ton Dieu en disant cela chérie . » lui rétorqua Daniel , ironique . Cette fois il était sûr … Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être vrai . « Où sont ils ? » redemanda-t-il encore une fois , en attrapant les deux poignets de Sha're .

-« J'ignore de qui tu parle , mon époux ! Je te le jure ! » s'écria la jeune femme cherchant à se dégager .

-« Tu lui fais mal , mon fils … Elle ignore de qui tu parle . » protesta Kasouf derrière lui.

-« Elle sait parfaitement de qui je parle ! » le reprit Daniel , sans la lâcher .

-« Non , je te le jure ! » Répéta Sha're essayant toujours de se dégager .

-« Mon fils ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! » s'interposa son père , en se glissant entre eux pour les séparer . « Ta femme te dis la vérité . » insista-t-il .

Horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire Daniel recula , sans quitter Sha're et Kasouf des yeux . Si vraiment ils disaient la vérité , alors …. Non , c'était impossible . Même en admettant que Jack , Sam ou Teal'C soient des produits de son imaginaire , jamais il n'aurai eut assez d'imagination pour créer un monde aussi technologique que celui dans lequel il évoluait …

_-« Ce temple raconte l'histoire d'un goa'uld nommé psyché … Jack , c'est fantastique ! Ils racontent qu'il ou elle …_

_-« Daniel , C'est l'heure on y va ! » _

Ces mots il ne les avait pas inventé …

* * *

Normalement , il aurait déjà dût avoir une centaine de Jaffa à ses trousses , songea-t-il en se cachant dans un recoin du couloir . Cela ne faisait que confirmer son idée d'une simple illusion … Pourtant tout autour de lui rappelait un des palais d'Apophis où il avait servi … Mais ils auraient déjà dût être sur ses traces …

-« _D'après ces hiéroglyphes , psyché utilisait ses dons pour défaire ses ennemis ._ »

-« _De quels dons s'agissait-il , Daniel Jackson ? »_

-« _Eh bien .._ »

Le tir le manqua de peu le tirant de ses pensées . Ils l'avaient finalement retrouvé !

* * *

-« Colonel O'Neill , vous allez être content . Nous l'avons finalement retrouvé ! » lui déclara le médecin en entrant .

Jack se releva lentement , se demandant combien de temps s'était réellement écoulé depuis que le crétin en blouse blanche était parti . Il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes , mais sans sa montre il ne pouvait pas en être certain .

-« Nous avons eut un peu de mal à la localiser . » continuait-t-il à lui expliquer . « Comme elle s'est mariée … »

Mais de qui était il en train de parler ? Qui c'était marié ?

-« … Vous comprenez vous nous aviez donné que son nom de jeune fille , et le capitaine Hanson a changer de nom en se mariant . »

-« Hanson ? » répéta Jack . Il ne se souvenait d'aucun capitaine Hanson … Le nom lui disait bien quelque chose , mais le type en question avait fini version moucheron sur un pare brise , en essayant de traverser le Vortex sans le code d'identification … Bon d'accord Carter lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix … Hanson ?…songea-t-il de nouveau , l'esprit soudain en alerte … non !… impossible ! Ce type était un malade .

-« En plus … » continuait le médecin imperturbable . « … Vous disiez qu'elle était major et non capitaine ce qui fait que nos recherches ont pris plus de temps que prévu. Capitaine ? » conclut-il en invitant la fine silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil à entrer . « Venez vous ne craignez rien . » ajouta-t-il en lui désignant la chaise au milieu de la pièce .

Non ! ça ne pouvait pas être elle … songea Jack en détaillant la jeune femme fragile qui pénétrait dans la chambre . Carter était mince , mais cette femme là paraissait … maigre presque squelettique , son uniforme paraissait flotter autour d'elle . Elle avait les cheveux plus long , presque aussi long que la Carter que son double avait épousé de l'autre côté du miroir , mais elle les avait ramené en un chignon sévère . Elle n'arrêtait pas de croiser et décroiser ses mains qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux , crispant les doigts chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard . Elle était nerveuse … Carter n'était jamais nerveuse . Quelque chose clochait …

-« Alors … Car … euh Capitaine Hanson … » se força-t-il à dire . « Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda-t-il , faisant sursauter la jeune femme et le médecin . Ok ! c'était probablement la question la plus stupide qu'il aurait put poser , mais à l'instant , l'apparition de cette jeune femme tellement différente de celle qu'il connaissait l'avait déstabiliser .

-« Euh … Oui , monsieur . » balbutia-t-elle , évitant son regard .

Jamais elle n'évitait son regard .

-« Vous faites quoi en ce moment ? » continua-t-il , sans la quitter des yeux . « A part venir rendre visite à un vieux colonel hystérique , bien sûr ! » ajouta-t-il en plaisantant , pensant la faire rire . Mais dans le regard qu'elle posa sur lui , il n'y avait plus aucunes étincelles , plutôt la terreur que lui inspirait l'idée de parler à un fou … Il n'y avait pas même l'ombre d'un sourire qui effleurait ses lèvres .

-« … Je … je travaille sur les émissions radars . » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre .

-« Les émission radars .. » répéta-t-il , feignant d'être intéressé . Voilà qui lui prouverai à coup sûr si il s'agissait de Carter ou non . « Et ça consiste en quoi ? »

-« C'est Top secret , monsieur . » lui répondit elle en pinçant les lèvres .

-« Le colonel est habilité à entendre tout ce que vous pourrez lui dire , capitaine . » lui expliqua gentiment le médecin .

Pour une fois que ce crétin servait à quelque chose ! songea Jack en invitant la jeune femme à reprendre .

-« Et bien , ça consiste … »

* * *

-« …. C'est un traitement révolutionnaire d'après le médecin . » lui expliqua Jonas , avant de se retourner vers le docteur , pour obtenir confirmation .

Cette fois c'était certain ! Ils déliraient … enfin , plus tôt elle délirait ! Rien de tout ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Et surtout pas , Jonas lui présentant une lobotomie … parce qu'ils avaient beau enveloppé tout ça de mots différents , ils se proposaient quand même de lui faire un trou dans le crâne … comme un traitement révolutionnaire .  
Néanmoins , elle devait reconnaître que celui qui avait monté ce piège , l'avait rudement bien fait . Elle même avait failli y croire …

-« Sam , c'est le seul moyen . Après tout pourrai recommencer comme avant . » insista Jonas .  
Il avait l'air tellement soucieux d'elle , tellement inquiet pour elle … Tellement réel … Un instant , elle sentit son esprit vaciller …. Et si tout ça était vrai … cette question elle se l'était déjà posée … mais , si …

_-« Psyché cherchait les points faibles de ses prisonniers , il ou elle faisait des recherches sur l'équilibre mental des humains … »_

Si ce que Daniel disait vrai …

-« Sam .. » l'interpella le médecin la faisant sortir de ses pensées .

Alors il n'y avait qu'un moyen …

-« Je veux voir le colonel O'Neill . » leur annonça-t-elle , froidement , alors que les deux hommes attendaient manifestement , une réponse .

-« Voyons Sam … » commença Jonas .

-« J'ai besoin de le voir , après j'accepterai tout ce que tu voudras. » le coupa –t-elle avec son plus charmant sourire .

-« Très bien . » capitula-t-il finalement , avant de sortir entraînant le médecin à sa suite .


	8. Chapter 8

-« J'ai réellement toujours vécu ici ? » répéta Daniel , il voulait les entendre le lui dire .

« Alors qui sont mes parents ? Qui ici à les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ? » conclut-il , sa voix enflant en même temps qu'il songeait à la torture que cette histoire représentait pour lui .

Il se retrouvait à lutter pour prouver à Sha'Re et Kasouf qu'ils étaient morts , alors que du plus profond de son âme , il aurait tant aimé les croire . Croire en ce monde féerique qu'ils lui proposaient … Un monde où sa femme vivait … mais un monde dirigé par les Goa'ulds … Un monde où ses amis n'avaient pas leur place ….

-« Mon fils , tu ne te souviens pas de tes parents ? » s'étonna Kasouf , sans retenir l'allusion du jeune homme à son physique .

-« Mon époux , pourquoi te poser tant de question ? » lui demanda Sha'Re en lui caressant doucement le visage . « Ne peux tu accepter le monde pour ce qu'il est ? »

Lui attrapant délicatement la main, il lui embrassa la paume avec dévotion , tel un pèlerin désespéré . Dieu savait qu'il aurait tout donner à cet instant pour accepter le monde qu'elle lui offrait tel qu'il était … Mais tel qu'il était … il n'était que mensonge .

-« Pardonnes moi … » lui murmura-t-il , les larmes aux yeux , avant de la repousser , dans les bras de Kasouf , pour sortir de la grotte .

* * *

C'était étrange … les Jaffas s'étaient contenté de lui tirer dessus , mais aucuns ne l'avait touchés … Pourtant , il faisait une cible facile … En fait , voilà ce qui clochait , tout lui semblait trop familier ! réalisa-t-il . Comme sortit d'un de ses souvenirs .

Oh bien sûr , il y avait de nombreuses différences , mais …Psyché ! il ou elle devait être à l'origine de tout ça !  
Il ignorait s'il les avait fait prisonnier où s'il s'était contenté d'utiliser une nouvelle arme sur eux , mais il était certain que tout n'était qu'illusion .

Comme pour se le prouver , avisant une des torches qui illuminaient le couloir , il passa la main dessus … aucunes douleur … Intéressant , songea-t-il en haussant un sourcil , quand le tir du jaffa l'atteignit de plein fouet , irradiant sa brûlure sur tout son corps .

Peut-être tout cela était il réel … pensa-t-il en s'écroulant à terre .

* * *

-« Colonel , puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? » finit elle par lui demander.

Elle venait de lui expliquer en long , en large et en travers l'ensemble de ses recherches sur les émissions radars , se demandant , visiblement ce qu'il attendait d'elle . Durant , tout le temps de son exposé il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux , cherchant en elle l'étincelle passionnée qui brûlait dans son regard chaque fois qu'elle lui exposait une de ses théories . Mais cette femme n'avait plus aucune passion . Toute la joie , la gaieté … tout l'avait quitté comme si ses rêves l'avait quitté , songea-t-il en s'agenouillant prés d'elle .

Est ce que c'était ça la réalité ? Un monde où son fils serai en vie mais où il serai fou , rêvant d'hommes qui n'aurait jamais existés et d'une femme qui serai le contraire de ce qu'elle était …

-« Capitaine Hanson , nous sommes nous déjà rencontré ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Si vraiment , c'était la réalité , alors il devait l'avoir déjà rencontré … il était peut être fou mais , il savait qu'il n'aurai put l'inventer .

-« Vous étiez à l'enterrement de mon père . Nous nous sommes parlé . » lui répondit elle sur la défensive .

A la voir , il aurai parié qu'il s'était passé autre chose qu'une simple discussion . Elle paraissait tendue et mal à l'aise à l'évocation de leur rencontre .

-« Je suis désolé pour votre père . » mumura-t-il sincère . Après tout c'était logique , Sans les Tok'Ra , Jacob avait dût être terrassé par le cancer . Et sa présence à l'enterrement pouvait , parfaitement s'expliqué . Jacob était une figure dans l'US Air Force … « Que s'est il passé , ce jour là ? » ajouta-t-il doucement .

* * *

-« Capitaine Hanson ? »  
En entendant sa voix elle se retourna vivement . Ils l'avaient trouvé ! …

-« Mon colonel ! » s'écria-t-elle , en faisant un pas vers lui . Mais le regard qui lui lança la stoppa net .

Il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte en compagnie de son médecin et de son pseudo mari . Le bleu de son uniforme donnait à son regard des reflets glacés qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué . Si l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle était le colonel O'Neill , il ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'elle connaissait . Cet homme là était glacial … et plus militaire que le pire militaire qu'elle ait jamais rencontré . Il lui rappelait la description que Daniel faisait de lui quand il évoquait leur première rencontre … Mais en nettement moins sympathique .

-« Votre médecin m'a dit que vous m'aviez fait demandé ? » lui demanda-t-il sur le ton d'un homme qui a visiblement autre chose à faire que de répondre aux délires hystériques d'une malade mentale .

-« Je sais que ça dois vous semblez étrange , mon colonel … » commença-t-elle . Puisqu'on voulait lui faire croire que cet homme était le colonel O'Neill , alors elle jouerai le jeu … Du moins le temps d'être sûre que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. «Mais j'essaie de comprendre le rôle que vous pouvez jouer dans ma … »continua-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre buttant sur le mot . « … psychose » finit-elle difficilement . « Voyez vous si j'arrive à le comprendre , peut-être que j'arriverai à guérir , et je suis sûre que le docteur est d'accord avec ça . » ajouta-t-elle , en désignant du geste l'homme en blouse blanche qui se tenait à côté de lui . « je … » essaya-t-elle de reprendre . « …Colonel ,travaillons nous ensemble ? » conclut elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux .

-« Non . » se contenta-t-il de répondre lapidaire , manifestement impatient de reprendre ses activités quel quelles soient .

-« Je suis désolée … » sourit-elle en secouant la tête . « J'oubliais que vous préfériez la pêche à la physique théorique . » plaisanta-t-elle , presque sûre de le voir sourire .

Le colonel se contenta d'hausser un sourcil froid , sans montrer le moindre signe d'émotion , visiblement imperméable à toutes tentatives d'humour .

-« Je déteste la pêche , capitaine . Vous aviez quelque chose de précis à me dire ? » finit il par lui demander avec humeur en regardant sa montre .  
Visiblement , cette version du colonel O'Neill n'avait pas hérité de son sens de l'humour, et encore moins de sa désinvolture , songea-t-elle en examinant la raideur avec laquelle se tenait le colonel , remarquant sa coupe de cheveux on ne peut plus réglementaire , alors qu'il enlevait sa casquette , la faisant sursauter . C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait coiffer sans cette éternel épi rebelle qui se dressait sur son crâne , réalisa-t-elle soudain . En tout cas tout ça ne penchait pas pour lui prouver que tout ça était réel .

-« Non , mon colonel . Je suis désolée , j'espérai que vous pourriez peut être m'éclairer sur votre présence dans … mon délire . Mais si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés , … » finit elle par lui dire . « Mon colonel ? » l'arrêta-t-elle , alors que remettant sa casquette , il s'apprétait à sortir . « … Euh … Je crois savoir où nous nous sommes rencontré . » lui lança-t-elle comme sous l'impulsion d'une inspiration subite .

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil , se retournant vers elle le regard interrogateur .

-« J'avais complétement oublié … » sourit elle , « … je faisais partie de l'équipe de sauvetage , qui vous a secourue quand vous avez eut cet accident de parachute à la frontière irakienne , vous vous souvenez ? ».

-« Je m'en souviens . » acquiesça-t-il . « Vous faisiez partie du l'équipe de secours ? » répéta-t-il .

-« Oui ! Et c'est sûrement pour ça que je vous ai intégré dans …cette histoire . Je comprend mieux maintenant . Le médecin m'a dit que mon délire venait du complexe du héros , c'est sûrement ça . »

-« Sûrement , capitaine . Quoiqu'il en soit , si vous faisiez partie de l'équipe de secours , alors vous êtes un héros , capitaine . Sans vous , je serai mort ce jour là . Je vous dois une fière chandelle . » lui répondit-t-il , avant d'ajouter , sincère , en sortant . « J'espère que vous irez mieux , capitaine . L'armée a besoin de gens comme vous . »

-« Merci , colonel . » lui sourit-elle , alors qu'il sortait . « _d'autant plus qu'il n'y a jamais eut d'équipe de secours »_ ajouta-t-elle en elle-même , se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'ils étaient bloqués en Alaska .


	9. Chapter 9

Il devait se concentrer , jamais aucune traversées ne lui avait semblé aussi pénible ! Tout son corps se tendait en direction de la grotte qu'il avait laissé derrière lui , rendant sa progression dans le sable encore plus difficile .

Son esprit savait que tout ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion , mais son cœur aurai souhaité que tout ne soit que trop réel …

-« Daniel ! » La voix de Sha'Re lui parvenait encore porté par un vent annonciateur d'une prochaine tempête , cherchant à le ramener vers elle lui brisant un peu plus le cœur à chaque pas qu'il faisait …

Jamais le trajet jusqu'à la Porte ne lui avait semblé aussi long .En sortant de la grotte , il avait réussi a apercevoir la pointe de la grande pyramide malgré les nuages qui déjà obscurçissait le ciel . Si son illusion suivait un suite logique , ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là , il devrai y retrouver la Porte … « _Et ton cœur sera brisé…_ » songea-t-il , en se demandant , si le moment venu , il serai vraiment capable de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois …

* * *

Etrange comme il se sentait bien à l'entrée de la mort , songea-t-il. Aprés le choc de la brûlure , la douleur s'était dissipée , à la manière d'un lambeau de brume déchirée … Pourtant il était certain d'avoir été touché et il était bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de blessure ne cessait de vous faire souffrir qu'une fois mort … Mais peut être l'était il ? pensa-t-il soudain , levant un sourcil perplexe . Voilà une éventualité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé … Peut être que tout cela était ce que les humains appelé l'enfer , une sorte de vie après la vie où il devrai expier ces fautes passée …Impossible ! réagit-il en écartant résolument cette idée , les jaffas ne connaissaient pas l'enfer …. Et même s'il avait vécu avec les humains c'est 7 dernières années , il n'avait jamais adopter leurs croyances ! Tout ceci ne pouvait donc qu'être….

* * *

_Ce qui c'était passé ? _A peine avait il posé la question , que les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit …

Le cimetière d'Arlington en virginie . .. Il pleuvait ce jour là … il n'était pas là pour l'enterrement de son père … non il était pour … c'était les salves d'honneur qui lui avait fait relever la tête . Et il était parti voir quel militaire on enterrait …. Elle se tenait debout prés de la tombe , en grand uniforme … elle lui avait parut si fragile debout légèrement vacillante sur ses talons , entre un homme en costume noir , et un autre aussi en uniforme … Hanson … l'autre devait être son frère Marc … _Comment pouvait il le savoir _? …

Au moment où l'officier lui remettait le drapeau , il l'avait vu s'effondrer sous le choc . C'était le genre de scènes courantes dans ce cimetière , avait il songé , avant de se détourner , prêt à s'en aller , quand il avait vu Hanson la prendre par le coude pour la relever brutalement , au moment où on venait les gens présents venait lui présenter leur condolèances .

Juste quelques heures avant , il avait eut le même geste envers Sarah , c'est pour ça qu'il était venu là … _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires , Jack_ ! avait il songé …. Mais quand il avait vu les gens s'éloigner et laisser le couple seul , il n'avait pas put résister … De loin , on aurai dit que l'homme consolait la jeune femme blonde …mais lui savait ce qu'il avait en tête ….

Aujourd'hui encore il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça …Mais c'était comme si il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher … D'un seul coup , sans qu'il sache pourquoi , il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient liés lui et elle …Elle venait d'enterrer son père … et elle avait besoin de protection …

Un instant son esprit sortit du fil de ses souvenirs…Reprenant conscience des choses et des gens qui l'entouraient … de la femme assise sur la chaise en face de lui , de ses traits tirés , de ses mains nerveuses , de ses manches trop longues , du col trop bien boutonné… Il aurait mis sa main à couper que si il lui relever sa manche , il verrai sur son poignet des bleus ayant la forme de doigts .

* * *

_« Il n'y avait pas eut de mission de secours » _… Tout ça n'était donc qu'une sorte de piège sophistiqué , une illusion , songea-t-elle , ignorant délibérement la petite voix qui lui soufflait que si tout cela était vrai , rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur mission en Alaska n'était réel .

-« Sam ?… » l'appela doucement Jonas . « … alors ? » insista-t-il une fois qu'il eut son attention .

-« Quoi ? » lui répondit elle , surprise .

-« Capitaine Hanson , quand pouvons nous prévoir l'intervention ? » intervint le médecin .

-« Quelle intervention ? » lui demanda-t-elle circonspecte .

-« Voyons , Sam , tu nous a dit que si tu le voyais après tu accepterai de faire ce qu'il faudrait pour guérir …. » lui rappela-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens .

Bien sûr il se rappelait qu'elle avait accepter ça …

-« Capitaine Hanson ? » insista le médecin en la regardant .


	10. Chapter 10

La grand pyramide était toujours telle qu'il l'avait laissé , même si les dunes de sable qui l'entourait lui semblait légèrement plus hautes que dans ses souvenirs … Elles n'étaient pas seulement plus hautes , réalisa-t-il en cherchant des yeux l'entrée de la pyramide . La dernière tempête semblait l'avoir fait disparaître , sous une montagne de sable , il allait devoir la dégager …

-« _Daniel ?_ »

Sa voix revenait le hanter , le tentant … fermant les yeux il la repoussa résolumment au fond de sa mémoire , s'il l'écoutait , il retournerait sur ses pas , oubliant toute raison pour ne plus écouter que son cœur , songea-t-il en commençant à se mettre au travail …

* * *

Sa blessure avait disparue en même temps que les murs du palais d'Apophis , dés qu'il s'était forcé à se remettre debout , refusant de mourir ainsi . Les murs du bronze couverts d'hiéroglyphes qui l'entouraient avaient cédés la place au long couloir du temple où le docteur Jackson avait trouvé les inscriptions sur Psyché . Les autres devaient se trouver ici aussi … quelque part …

* * *

Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher … il était descendu , notant distraitement l'inscription sur la tombe … « _Jacob Carter , Père bien aimé_ » avant de s'approcher d'elle .

-« Capitaine Carter ? » l'avait il appelé , doucement , attendant qu'il la lâche et qu'elle se tourne vers lui .

-« C'est Hanson … Vous êtes ? » lui avait répondu agressivement , l'homme en uniforme auprès d'elle .

-« Capitaine … » avait il repris en lui prenant les mains « Si vous avez le moindre problème , je suis là pour vous . » lui avait il dit avec ferveur .

-« Qui êtes vous ? » avait violemment réagit Jonas , en le repoussant « Elle n'a pas besoin de vous ! » avait il ajouté en l'écartant brutalement de Sam .

C'est en voyant la grimace de douleur de la jeune femme qu'il avait perdu les pédales .

-« Ne la touchez pas ! » lui avait il hurlé , avant de lui envoyer son poing sur la figure l'envoyant au tapis . « Sam , venez ! » avait il ajouté en tendant la main à la jeune femme.

-« Vous êtes malades ? » s'était elle écrié avant de se précipiter auprès de Jonas pour l'aider à se relever .

Sa réaction lui avait fait mal … sur le coup , il n'avait pas compris qu'elle le repousse … Non , il n'avait pas compris ….

Maintenant , il comprenait … du moins il le croyait … Elle ne le connaissait pas , il n'était pas qu'un étranger violent qui avait agressé son mari , à ses yeux …

-« Je suis désolé … » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle , lui attrapant le poignet et dégrafant sa manche , avant qu'elle puisse réagir .

-« Colonel O'Neill ! » s'insurgea le médecin .

-« Ça fait longtemps ? » se contenta-t-il demander , sans tenir compte de l'intervention du docteur , le regard fixé sur les bleus qui constellaient le bras de la jeune femme .

-« Lâchez moi ! » lui cria-t-elle en se dégageant si brusquement qu'elle fit tomber sa chaise , avant d'aller se réfugier auprès du médecin , l'air apeuré , le laissant un instant déstabilisé.

Cette femme avait besoin d'aide , mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux que jamais elle n'accepterai de le reconnaître … Comme la Carter qu'il connaissait … Sauf que celle là ne s'en sortirai pas, réalisa-t-il dans une perception fulgurante de la réalité qui l'entourait alors qu'il la regardait , se cachant à moitié derrière l'homme de science , fière et effrayée à la fois … non il ne pouvait rien pour cette femme .

* * *

-« Euh … Laisse moi encore peu de temps … » essaya-t-elle de temporiser devant leur regard interrogateur .

-« Sam… » commença Jonas , sur le ton qu'il employait quand il voulait la convaincre que son refus de faire quelque chose relevé de l'enfantillage .

Déjà quand ils étaient ensemble ça avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote … mais là , c'était la goutte d'eau !

-« Jonas ! » l'arrêta-t-elle aussitôt « docteur … Comprenez moi . Je ne nie pas la nécessité de l'opération . » reprit elle sur un ton conciliant qu'elle était à mille lieues d'éprouver . « … Mais je viens juste de me rendre compte de sa nécessité . J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps … »

-« Capitaine Hanson ... J'aimerai tellement vous croire … » soupira le médecin en ouvrant la porte . « … Mais … C'est impossible . » conclut il en faisant pénétrer dans la cellule quatre infirmier accompagné d'une civière . « Messieurs , veuillez préparer le capitaine , pour l'opération . » ajouta-t-il en sortant suivit par Jonas , la laissant seule avec les quatre hommes .


	11. Chapter 11

Il ignorait combien de temps il avait creusé … toute sa vie lui semblait il … l'image le fit sourire , il avait creusé toute sa vie ! Après tout c'était le boulot d'un archéologue . Mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'il le faisait à main nues , songea-t-il en regardant ses mains en sang . Jack lui aurait probablement dit que c'était pour ça que l'on utilisait une pelle !

Au moins la Porte semblait intacte …. Le DHD aussi … Mais il lui était impossible de composer l'adresse de la terre immédiatement sans GDO … et finir cette histoire écrabouillé sur l'iris ne le tentait vraiment pas , songea-t-il en essayant de se souvenir de l'adresse du site Alpha .

-« Daniel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

C'est pas vrai , pourquoi ne pouvaient ils pas le laisser en paix , juste au moment où il allait composer le code .

-« Skaraa ! » soupira-t-il , « Tu es venu pourquoi ? pour me convaincre que j'ai toujours vécu ici ou que l'ascension , serai de nouveau une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le jeune homme .

-« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna ce dernier , « Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre tes amis ? »

-« Skaraa ? c'est bien toi ? » s'étonna Daniel . L'air totalement sincère du jeune guerrier insinuait le doute dans son esprit . Peut être qu'Oma avait décidé de laisser le jeune homme venir le voir pour l'aider …

-« Bien sûr , qui veux tu que je sois , Daniel ? » rigola Skaraa .

-« Mais tu as été …ascensionné … » lui rappela Daniel , circonspect .

-« Oui .. » lui confirma le jeune homme . « Quand Anubis a tué mon peuple , Oma , notre guide , à pensé que nous méritions de nous élever , nous sommes tous là , Daniel . »

Sa voix semblait presque trop douce à l'archéologue , qui commença à composer l'adresse .

-« C'est vrai , mon fils , nous sommes tous là … » répéta la voix de Kazouf, le faisant sursauter alors que son corps se détacher de l'ombre .

-« Oui , nous sommes tous là . » répétèrent à l'unisson d'autre voix sortant des ténèbres qui baignaient la salle ,suspendant le mouvement des mains du jeune homme sur le DHD.

Parcourant la piéce du regard , Daniel se sentit pâlir en voyant émerger de l'ombre des silhouettes qu'il reconnaissait …

Les compagnons de Skaraa , les enfants d'Abydos … Tout ceux qu'il avait si souvent laissé derrière lui …

-« Nous sommes tous là , mon époux … » murmura la voix de Sha'Re , au moment ou il enclenchait le dernier chevron .

-« Mais pas moi . » murmura-t-il en réponse , sa voix étranglée trahissant son cœur déchiré , en se retournant pour passer le vortex .

* * *

Il eut juste le temps de récupérer le corps qui lui tombait dans les bras , le faisant vaciller sous son poids .

-« Daniel Jackson ? »

-« …Teal'C ? » s'écria un peu trop fort le jeune homme encore sous le choc de sa chute. « C'est bien vous ? » demanda-t-il en se remettant debout . « Vous êtes réel ? » insista-t-il en voyant le Jaffa se contenter d'hausser un sourcil éloquent .

Se rappelant ce qu'il avait ressentit dans les geôles des Kel'Tac , Teal'C hocha la tête . Songeant que si lui même cette étrange hallucination avait réussi à le faire douter , alors il devait en être de même pour le jeune homme , en fait ça devait même être pire .

-« Où sont Sam et Jack ? » s'inquiéta Daniel en constatant qu'ils étaient seuls .

-« Je l'ignore , Daniel Jackson … Je pensais que vous le sauriez peut être . » répondit calmement le jeune homme .

-« Non , je ne les ait pas vu … il faut les retrouver . » murmura l'archéologue pensif « … Vous êtes sûr d'être vous ? ! » ajouta-t-il apparament toujours pas convaincu .

Le haussement de sourcil désabusé de Teal'C fut sa seule réponse .

* * *

-« Papa ? »

La voix de Charlie le tira des pensées moroses dans lesquelles l'avait plongé le fiasco avec Sam . Il devait se rendre à l'évidence , tout ce qui s'était passé durant 7 ans , ses amis , sa vie , tout ce qu'il connaissait , tout ça n'était qu'une illusion , née d'une profonde dépression .

Il avait pensé que voir Sam résolverai tout ça … Qu'elle lui apporterai la solution comme elle l'avait toujours fait … Sauf que ça n'était jamais arrivé , jamais il n'avait passé la Porte … Jamais Daniel ne lui avait éternué dessus … ce qui en soit n'était peut être pas un mal , sourit il en se remémorant le visage du jeune homme … Et Teal'C … Ici il n'existait pas … ou peut être que si, il faudrait qu'il demande à Carter , songea-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire .

En fait tout était pire qu'avant , en rencontrant cette Carter à la fois si différente , et si semblable de celle qu'il connaissait , il s'était rendu compte à quel point il se sentait impuissant dans cette réalité qu'on lui imposait .

-« Papa ? » insista la voix .

Bien sûr , il y avait des avantages , songea-t-il en regardant son fils distraitement , ici il pourrai le voir grandir … Mais ça voulait dire aussi les perdre ….

-« Viens ici . » murmura-t-il à son fils avant de le serrer dans ses bras , conscient que maintenant la douleur dans sa poitrine ne cesserai plus jamais . « Je t'aime tu le sais ? » ajouta-t-il en prenant la tête de son fils entre ses mains plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Sans répondre le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête .

-« Jack … » murmura la voix tremblante d'émotion de Sarah qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la cellule , devant le spectacle du père et de son fils enfin réconciliés . « Docteur ? … regardez .. » ajouta-t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer le médecin .

-« Colonel O'Neill … Félicitation ! » le salua jovialement l'homme de science .

-« Sarah .. » murmura Jack à son tour , sans tenir compte de l'intervention du psychiatre , avant d'embrasser son ex-femme , « Prends soin de lui … » ajouta-t-il en se détachant d'elle .

-« Jack ?… » l'appela-t-elle incrédule , cherchant à le retenir dans un geste futile .

-« Colonel O'Neill ? » s'étonna le médecin , incrédule , avant de voir le poing de Jack s'écrasait sur son visage l'étendant pour le compte

-« Désolé , doc ! » lui lança Jack en guise d'au revoir , refermant sur eux la porte de la cellule, les laissant prisonnier .


	12. Chapter 12

-« C'est par là ?… Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Daniel sceptique à Teal'C au moment où ils s'apprétaient à tourner , bifurquant dans le couloir central du Temple de Psyché .

-« C'est par là que se trouvaient les hiéroglyphes qui vous avaient tant enthousiasmés , Daniel Jackson . » lui confirma le Jaffa en s'arrêtant.

-« C'est juste … je ne me rappelle pas se couloir .. » lui expliqua l'archéologue toujours indécis .

-« C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais eut le sens de l'orientation , Daniel ! » déclara une voix lasse derrière eux les faisant sursauter tout les deux .

-« Jack ! »

-« O'Neill ! » s'exclamèrent ensemble les deux jeunes gens en découvrant le colonel derrière eux .

-« Ça va ? » enchaîna immédiatement Daniel .

-« Vous avez une idée de ce qui se passe ici ? » lui répondit Jack sans tenir compte de sa question .

-« En fait … » commença l'archéologue .

-« D'après Daniel Jackson , ça à voir avec le goa'uld Psyché . »le coupa calmement Teal'C .

-« J'croyais qu'elle était morte , celle là ? » s'étonna O'Neill .

-« Oui , elle l'est mais … » essaya d'expliquer Daniel . « … Vous avez pas vu Sam ? » conclut il , changeant brutalement de sujet .

-« … Si , je l'ai vu … » finit par répondre Jack après un instant de réflexion , réticent à expliquer sa rencontre avec le capitaine Samantha Hanson.

-« Et ? » insista Daniel .

-« Et , rien Daniel ! » s'énerva Jack . « Comment on sort d'ici ? » répéta Jack à l'adresse de Teal'C cette fois ci .

-« Où est elle ? » continua l'archéologue , s'étonnant que Jack soit parti en laissant Sam derrière lui .

-« Qui est où , Daniel ? » finit par lui demander Jack exaspéré , parfaitement conscient de qui l'archéologue voulait parler .

-« Sam ! » répliqua Daniel « Vous venez de dire que vous l'aviez vu ! »

-« Non , Daniel ! » lui répondit le colonel , espèrant mettre fin à leur discussion .

-« Non , vous ne l'avez pas vu ou non vous ne venez pas de dire ça ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme perplexe .

-« Vous nous avez dit que vous l'aviez vu , O'Neill . » lui rappela Teal'C .

-« Oui , j'ai vu Carter ! » fini par céder Jack exaspéré .

-« Et ? » continua le Jaffa .

-« Et rien , ce n'était pas elle . » se contenta de lui répondre le colonel repensant aux gens qu'il avait laissé là-bas …

-« Comment ça , ce n'était pas elle ? Vous êtes sûr ? » s'étonna Daniel , songeant que ni lui ni Teal'C n'avait vu leur deux compagnons dans leur hallucinations.

-« Oui , je suis sûr , Daniel ! Maintenant on peut y aller ? » s'emporta Jack , chacune des questions du jeune le ramenant au choix qu'il avait fait …

-« Comment ? » insista le jeune homme , se demandant comment Jack avait put faire la différence … Lui même avait eut tellement de mal à comprendre le piège et pourtant Sha'Re , elle était morte .

-« … parce que j'ai compris toutes les explications qu'elle m'a donnée ! » conclut Jack execédé ! « Ça vous va , Daniel ? On peut y aller maintenant ? »

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire , c'est que ces illusions étaient diablement réaliste , songea-t-elle en regardant les quatres malabars déguisés en infirmiers qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

Cette fois les Goa'uld avait mis le paquet ! Mais elle allait défendre chèrement sa vie ! décida-t-elle se mettant en position de défense comme le lui avait appris ses instructeurs à l'académie . Il était hors de question que quiconque lui enfonce la moindre aiguille dans le cerveau !

* * *

-« Comment ça , vous avez compris tout ce qu'elle vous a dit ? » insista Daniel

-« Daniel occupez vous de vos hiéroglyphes ! » finit par lui répondre Jack en lui montrant le mur de la salle où ils venaient d'entrer .  
Durant les quelques minutes qu'il leur avait fallu pour atteindre la salle où Daniel pensait trouver les explications dont ils avaient besoin , l'archéologue n'avait cessé de le harceler à propos de Carter . Et si il y avait bien un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler c'était bien celui là ! songea-t-il , en regardant le jeune homme , il allait reposer sa question ! C'était sûr !

-« … Oui , mais … »

Et voilà ! Même Teal'C , dont il sentait le regard peser sur lui , paraissait soucieux . Il était sûr que le Jaffa le comprenait , mais …. Il devait bien reconnaître que son comportement pouvait sembler curieux , se demandant comment leur expliquer , qu'il était sûr que ce qui se passait dans sa cellule était réel … comment le faire sans leur dire qu'il était fou …

-« Vos hiéroglyphes Daniel . » rappela-t-il à l'archéologue , en lui désignant de nouveau le mur .

-« C'est pas des hiéroglyphes … » le corrigea le jeune homme distraitement . « C'est de l'écriture cunéïforme …Ce qui est d'ailleurs curieux , compte tenu que Psyché était un mythe grecque … » commença-t-il à expliquer . « Mais ce n'est pas le propos … » conclut-il devant le regard d'avertissement des deux guerriers en face de lui ,attendant le sourire d'acquiécement de Jack , pour pousuivre « Mais ça … » essaya-t-il de nouveau , s'interrompant brutalement quand Jack lui désigna le mur . « Mes hiéroglyphes ! » finit il par se résigné, en se retournant vers le mur pour essayer de le traduire .

* * *

Elle avait vendue chèrement sa peau , songea-t-elle en reprenant son souffle … d'ailleurs l'un d'eux arborait maintenant un magnifique œil au beurre noir , qui commençait déjà à bleuir , et un autre avait la lèvres fendue , observa-t-elle en regardant ses adversaires qui reculaient formant un cercle autour d'elle .

Celui en face d'elle lui cachait la porte , mais si elle arrivait à le passer elle pourrait sortir et essayer de retrouver ses compagnons ... pensa-t-elle , alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit , sans voir le médecin qui venait de rentrer dans la cellule , ni la seringue qu'il tenait dans la main …


	13. Chapter 13

-« Daniel ? » s'impatienta Jack .

-« Une seconde , Jack se n'est pas si simple … le texte parle de l'esprit ou de la machine de psyché …mais ce n'est pas clair … Je n'arrive pas comprendre ! » lui répondit Daniel, concentré sur sa traduction .

-« C'est une machine ou un esprit ? » l'interrogea O'Neill .

-« J'en sais rien … c'est assez floue … Le texte raconte l'histoire de ce temple … »commença-t-il à expliquer .

-« Vous nous l'avez déjà expliqué la première fois que nous sommes venus ici , Daniel Jackson » lui rappela doucement Teal'C .

-« Et vous ne m'aviez déjà pas écouté à ce moment là ! » leur rappela Daniel , sentant soudain une sueur froide lui courir le dos en songeant que c'était pratiquement par ces mots que son cauchemar avait commencé la dernière fois …Repoussant cette idée éffrayante et priant intérieurement , il reprit « … D'après ce texte , toutes personnes qui entrait dans ce temple avec des intentions belliqueuse à l'encontre de la déesse à qui il avait était consacré… »

-« C'est Psyché , ça ? » le coupa la voix de Jack au grand soulagement du jeune homme.

-« Oui , je suppose … » lui confirma le jeune homme « … se retrouvait par la toute puissante volonté de la puissance spirituelle de la déesse prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars… »

-« Donc ce serai Psyché , elle –même qui contrôlerai tout ça ? » explicita Teal'C .

-« Ce n'est pas si simple … » le contredis Daniel . « La suite du texte fait référence à un coffre où serai enfermé l'esprit et la puissance de Psyché , et qui contrôlerai le temple . »

-« Donc c'est une machine . » conclut Jack . « Votre histoire , elle dit où se trouve cette machine ? »

-« Par là . » murmura Daniel , après avoir aquiécé de la tête , montrant à ses deux compagnons la salle qu'ils venaient de passée .

-« Par là ? » répéta Jack , incrédule . Ils étaient passé dans cette salle seulement quelques secondes auparavant , et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne , mis à part une monumental statue de Psyché posée sur un socle de la taille d'un homme il n'y avait rien dans cette salle .

-« Hum , hum » aquiésça le jeune homme ,aussi perplexe que lui .

-« Il n'y a rien dans cette salle , Daniel Jackson . » lui rappela Teal'c .

-« Je sais … » reconnu l'archéologue , en se dirigeant vers la pièce bientôt suivi des deux hommes .

-« Daniel ? » l'appela Jack alors qu'il examinait les murs de la salle , essayant d'y trouver d'autre hiéroglyphes comme les appelait Jack pouvant lui indiquer où se trouvé cette machine .

-« Il y a forcément une indication quelques part ! » s'énerva le jeune homme ,sous le regard placide de la statue qui les dominait .

-« Je ne vois rien ! Et vous Teal'C ? ! »répondit Jack en se tournant vers le Jaffa. « Teal'C ? » répéta-t-il en remarquant le regard du jeune homme fixé sur la statue .

-« O'Neill . » se contenta de lui répondre le Jaffa en lui désignant le socle de la statue , ou se dessinait de manière à peine distincte des gravures au trois quart effacés .

-« Daniel ! » appela le colonel en réponse en lui désignant le socle à son tour .

Comprenant l'ordre implicite , le jeune homme se précipita pour essayer de déchiffrer le texte érodé .

-« Vous y arriver ? » s'impatienta rapidement Jack , en le voyant peiner sur sa traduction .

-« C'est trop effacé . » reconnut Daniel . «Je sais que la machine est bien là , mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer comment l'arrêter ou l'ouvrir … J'en sais rien Jack ! » finit il par abandonner .

-« Moi , je sais ! » lui répondit Jack , en saisissant son P90 . Quelques heures plutôt quand il était sortit de sa cellule il avait été surpris de retrouver portant son uniforme et son arme , mais en retrouvant ses compagnons , identiques à lui , il avait pensé que finalement son cerveau faisait bien les choses . Et maintenant il en était sûr ! pensa-t-il en appuyant sur la détente .

-« Jack ? » s'étonna Daniel , durant un millième de seconde , sans comprendre ce que le colonel voulait faire . « Jack ! » s'écria-t-il , n'ayant que le temps de se jeter à terre , avant que les premières balles explosent la pierre sur laquelle reposait la statue .

* * *

La chute la réveilla complétement ! Dire que quelques secondes plutôt elle s'était retrouvé attachée sur cette civière pendant que ce fou furieux de médecin l'emmenait pour l'opérer et maintenant elle se trouvait … où ça , déjà ?.. . se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle s'étonnant de se sentir aussi éveillé malgré la piqûre que lui avait faite le médecin .

-« Sam ! » s' écria la voix de Daniel lui faisant relever la tête brusquement . « Comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? » lui demanda-t-il .

-« Que c'est il passé ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant , reconnaissant la salle où se trouvait la statue de Psyché , le socle où la statue reposait autrefois éventré laissait voir une série de cristaux calcinés … Quelque chose devait les avoir fait explosés … Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se corrigea-t-elle mentalement en apercevant Jack et Teal'C qui se tenait derrière Daniel . « Mon colonel … » le salua-t-elle .

-« Carter … » lui répondit il , circonspect . « D'après ce que Daniel a traduit , la machine qui ce trouvait là dedans , était responsable de nos hallucinations. » lui expliqua-t-il succintement.

-« Ce n'était que des hallucinations ? » s'étonna Sam . « Elles étaient incroyablement réelles … » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant du socle . « … Dommage que vous l'ayez détruite mon colonel … » continua-t-elle en commençant à observer l'intérieur de la machine . « … C'est fascinant , cette machine devait utiliser les ondes cérébrales produite par le cortex frontal , mais uniquement au niveau inconscient , puis lui renvoyer un signal simulant l'influx nerveux cérébral pour nous faire croire que ce que nous voyons été réel … »

-« C'est bien elle ! » déclara Jack , répondant à la question muette qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Daniel .

-« Vous n'avez rien compris ? » lui demanda Teal'C à côté de lui .

-« Absolument rien ! » leur confirma Jack .


	14. Chapter 14

(Quelques jours plus tard , bureau du général Hammond , SGC)

-« Cette machine était absolument extraordinaire ! » déclara le jeune professeur Tacoma au général en lui tendant son rapport sur la dernière mission de SG1 . « C'est vraiment dommage que le colonel O'Neill ait dût la détruire . Grâce aux traductions du Docteur Jackson , et à avec l'aide de la science des Tok'Ra , nous avons réussi à déterminer que cette machine était en faite programmée de manière pour plonger toutes personnes pénétrant dans le temple armées dans une sorte de transe hypnotique , la poussant à vivre ses pires cauchemars , c'est pour ça qu'elle a continuée de fonctionner des années après la disparitions de Psyché . Rien n'était réelle , sauf pour la personne qui était virtuellement prisonnière d'elle même … D'après les éléments que nous avons recueilli , et en nous basant sur les rapports de SG1 , le seul moyens pour sortir de cette transe , outre la destruction de la machine était de refuser le monde qu'elle créait , comme l'on fait le docteur Jackson et Teal'C . Chacun à leur manière ont refusés cette réalité . Et leur cerveau à fait le reste , rationnalisant leur évasion . En comparaison , le major Carter , qui était persuadée avoir à faire un piége goa'uld n'aurai pas put s'en sortir sans l'intervention du colonel O'Neill . »

-« Si je vous comprend bien professeur , la seule raison pour laquelle SG1 s'en ai sorti serai qu'ils ont purement et simplement refusé l'idée qu'ils étaient fou ? » demanda le général en prenant le rapport du jeune homme .

-« C'est à peu prés ça , mon général . » reconnut le jeune professeur .

-« Parfait , docteur , vous pouvez disposé . » lui ordonna Hammond .

-« Mon général , il y a une dernière chose … » hésita le jeune professeur , en se tournant, vers son supérieur . « … Nous n'avons par réussi à savoir comment le colonel O'Neill avait réussi à sortir de la transe provoqué par la machine … Il ne l'a pas dit dans son rapport . »

-« C'est vital à votre étude ? » lui demanda froidement le général .

-« Pas spécialement , non , mon général . » reconnut le jeune homme . « Mais cela nous aiderai à comprendre . » ajouta-t-il espérant avoir une réponse .

-« Alors vous pouvez disposer . » lui ordonna le général , en se détournant , pour se diriger vers la salle de briefing sans plus s'occuper de lui .

Nul n'avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Jack était sorti de sa transe …songea-t-il en regardant par la baie vitrée , l'équipe de SG1 qui s'apprétait à repartir en mission , repensant à ce que Jack lui avait dit en privé , à cette même place , quelques jours plutôt quand il s'était étonné de la briévetée de son rapport

-« _Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise , Georges ?_ » lui avait il demander , l'appelant par son prénom , chose qu'il faisait rarement , lui indiquant par là qu'il préférait placer cette conversation dans le cadre privé plutôt que militaire . « _Que je les ai abandonné en pensant qu'ils n'étaient que des hallucinations ? C'est faux … Je les croyait … et je crois qu'une part de moi y crois toujours … vrais. J'ai crut en ce qu'ils disaient … »_

-« Alors pourquoi ? » s'était il étonné .

-« _Peut être parce que ce monde là , même si j'étais fou , m'apportais quelque chose de plus important ._ » lui avait répondu le colonel , le regard fixé par delà la paroi de verre , vers la passerelle de la Porte , avant de s'éloigner .

Quand le général s'était approché , pour regarder , il n'avait vu au pied de la Porte que l'équipe de SG1 , qui discutait avec Siler sur les réparations qui devaient être effectuées sur la Porte.

* * *

-« SG1 , vous pouvez y aller ! » leur annonça le sergent à travers le micro , pendant qu'à l'étage au-dessus , le général Hammond était plongé dans ses souvenirs .

-« On y va les enfants ! » déclara Jack , s'élançant sur la passerelle d'embarquement , oubliant momentanément , au fond de son esprit , ce jeune garçon qui attendait que son père revienne …

Fin .


End file.
